Sex Symbols
by Nenasfashion
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Evan Rosier, hermanos Lestrange, Barty Jr, Regulus, Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom... son deseados por muchas... y obtenidos por pocas... un cuaderno liberara secretos, pasiones y enemistades... por cual votarias tu? PauSado


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, nosotros solo alucinamos un poco mas allá, no tenemos tanto dinero para comprar los derechos… aunque como ya mato a varios que no los done por favor…

Hi…

He aquí otra de nuestras locas historias, en esta ocasión centrada en los mas lindos y atractivos niños de Hogwarts… del pasado… las deleitaremos con las descripciones de este hermoso grupo de chicos, se aceptan votaciones y propuestas…- en reviews

Ténganos paciencia que este fic no esta centrado en una sola pareja, así ke tenemos que trabajar bastante, todos tiene vida, así ke trabajaremos en kada uno de ellos, tarde o temprano kaeran kn alguna niña, pero tiene ke aprender a tratarlas… este será un fic erótico no sexual… somos muy inocentes para ese tipo de escenas -

Este primer kapi es la introducción a cada personaje ke manejaremos, se darán cuenta de ke a veces nos mal viajamos… o alucinamos o nos elevamos… komo sea.., esperamos que sea un fic de sus preferidos y lo sigan kn el paso del tiempo… y nos dejes su reviews

Salu2

(·. (·. (·. (·. (·. .·´) .·´).·´) .·´).·´)

«´¨·. . The darkness princess & Lady Muerte · .·´¨»

(·. (·. (·. (·. (·. .·´) .·´).·´) .·´).·´)

Cap. 1 The Hot Boys…

Transcurría el sexto año de los merodeadores; entre las chicas del colegio se corría una libreta que contenía los nombres de los chicos más atractivos, cada chica tenia que colocar su nombre y el nombre del chico de su elección y las razones para escogerlo, el cuaderno a estas alturas del año ya estaba algo maltratado, ya que algunas chicas eran muy escuetas en sus respuestas como era el caso de Lily Evans, sin embargo había otras que se extendían hasta tres paginas en halagos y demás comentarios acerca del chico de su elección; nadie sabia quién había empezado con ese estúpido juego, lo que todos sabían, era lo que estaba escrito en la primera página del cuaderno… "Cuando todas las damas de Hogwarts hayan escrito su respuesta… los resultados serán publicados sin revelas identidades ni preferencias" otorgándoles una especie de premio a aquellos chicos que fueran los mas agraciados, siendo galardonados los 10 mas votados.

Entre los chicos corrieron ciertos rumores de la existencia de ese cuaderno y la curiosidad por saber lo que contenía era bastante notaría entre lo miembros masculinos del colegio.

En cierto cuarto se encontraban los merodeadores...

- Vamos Canuto, no creo que exista ese cuaderno – comento Lunático incrédulo ante el comentario de su amigo, aventándole un cojín; Remus John Lupín, sexto año en Hogwarts, 16 años, cabello castaño claro (como del color de la miel) hasta los pómulos, de unos hermosos ojos color ámbar aunque constantemente cambiaban de color, cualquier chica quisiera perderse en esa mirada tornasol, de piel pálida, alto con un cuerpo bastante trabajado y muy bien moldeado para alguien que no estaba en el equipo de quidditch y se la pasaba en la biblioteca, pero trataba de estar en forma por eso todas las mañanas antes de desayunar salía a correr, trataba de que sus músculos estuvieran bien ya que era bastante doloroso en los días que se transformaba los músculos se le contraían, la mayoría de los días James lo acompañaba raras veces lo hacia Sirius y esporanéamente lo hacia Peter, su personalidad era intelectual, sabía varios idiomas, además de ser bastante misterioso nunca mostraba su verdadero ser realmente solo sus amigos muy cercanos lo conocían, era divertido y bromista con sus amigos, pero ante todo un caballero, que toda chica querría, con una sonrisa tierna con la que cualquier chica caería a sus pies, además de tener una imagen impecable, de ser prefecto, pecadoramente listo, astuto y de tener una segunda identidad… ser licántropo…simplemente encantador.

Mmmmmm, yo solo digo lo que me dijo una chica de Slytherin – contesto Canuto divertido, recordando a la chica, atrapando el cojín que le había aventado el ojiambar; primogénito de Orion y Walburga Black, Sirius Black (n/a aunque fue desheredado cuando escapo de casa), se encontraba en sexto año, 16 años de edad, bien parecido, con una estatura de 1.72 cm, tez blanca, cabello negro y lacio (n/a aunk a veces lo tenia ondulado y a la luz del sol tenia un ligero color azul xD) caía sobre sus hombros suavemente acomodado, con una mirada irresistible y misteriosa color hielo, además de una sonrisa de lado altanera y seductora, con la que cualquier chica se derretía, con un cuerpo envidiable, pectorales y abdomen perfectamente moldeados entre otras cosas (n/a todo un adonis xD), a veces solía realizar practicas con el equipo de quidditch, a si como con el club de esgrima donde tenía una gran reputación por su agilidad y destreza con la espada, un look desarreglado y provocador, (n/a pero sin perder el toque Black, elegancia, estilo, clase y porte xD) es bastante inteligente, terco en algunas cosas, es un gran amigo daría la vida si fuera necesario por ellos, vive en casa de James como si fuera un hijo más, creativo para idear bromas, excelente en pociones como en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tiene la capacidad de convertirse en perro, su personalidad es indescifrable, cautivadora, misteriosa y divertida… pero ante todo un caballero, todo un rompecorazones

- Si de verdad existe ese cuaderno, nosotros lo tendremos – hablo un chico que estaba muy cómodo en un sillón, James Charlus Potter… el chico más sonado entre las chicas, por ser bastante guapo, de personalidad coqueta, seductora y traviesa, ser líder innato, imperativo, valiente ante las situaciones difíciles, calmado cuando la situación lo requería, buen amigo y siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos, tiene la cualidad de ser bastante descarado, además de tener un toque intelectual que le brindaban sus lentes, los que escondían unas preciosas pupilas avellanas, que en la mayoría de los casos siempre tenían un brillo travieso y coqueto aunque también tierno, una sonrisa irresistible, con una altura de 1.71 cm, con cabello azabache algo rebelde, un cuerpo perfecto, gracias a los entrenamientos que realizaba con el equipo de quidditch de su casa, estos habían dado grandes resultados, un torso que más de una quería acariciar… unos brazos fuertes, un abdomen perfectamente marcado (n/a cuando entrenaba el equipo, todas sus fans se encontraban ahí… para verlo entrenar en camiseta… era lo más cercano a estar en el cielo… ver sus movimientos, derramaba totalmente sex appeal, las chicas babeaban con solo verlo y más si les brindaba una sonrisa coqueta… x algo era el más popular) además de ser capitán y cazador del equipo de su casa, premio anual y haber recibido varios honores por sus brillantes calificaciones y desempeño en pociones, pertenecer al Club Slug, ser animago, primer líder de los merodeadores, el segundo era Sirius, y todo un Don Juan…

- Pero Cornamenta, cómo haremos eso ??? – habló Colagusano, un chico de la misma edad que sus amigos, semi alto, blanco, cabello algo largo castaño peinado hacia atrás, una sonrisa simpática… una personalidad algo boba y rara… no tenia mucha fama entre las chicas, solo lo mencionaban por pertenecer al grupo de los merodeadores.

- No te preocupes, será pan comido, solo hay que saber quién lo tiene – hablo en un tono confiado Cornamenta

- Creo que primero deberíamos saber si de verdad existe…. no sea que la "fuente" de Canuto solo le haya gastado una broma – argumento Remus con una sonrisa divertida, mientras continuaba aventando cojines

- Oye mi fuente es confiable – se defendió el pelinegro esquivando cojines

- Lunático tiene razón… - apoyo el capitán – pero cuál de todas lo tendrá??? – se cuestiono el chico

- Mmmmmmmmm eso si será un problema hay demasiadas chicas en el colegio – hablo Colagusano desde su lugar

- Si, pero ninguna que no podamos conquistar y obtener la información – hablo Sirius confiado, aún peleando con Remus

- En eso tiene razón Canuto… además, será divertido – sonrió pícaramente Potter – y bien??? veamos nuestro pergamino…??? dónde esta Canuto no recuerdo??? – cuestiono el ojimiel a su amigo

- Mmmmmmm no lo se, no lo tienes tú??? – respondió entre risas Sirius

- Debe estar en el baúl… - apunto Lupín divertido

- Mmmmmmmm – se levanto y fue en busca del pergamino, dentro del baúl había artefactos de bromas, más bromas, un calendario lunar entre otras cosas – aquí esta – lo tomo el chico.

Los presentes tenían algo en común pertenecer a los merodeadores, un grupo de chicos unidos por lazos más allá de la amistad, unidos por sus ideales, principios e intereses, simplemente por sus causas, se consideraban casi hermanos (n/a claro que el que uno les fallara es otra cosa, maldita rata xD), se convirtieron en animagos por su amistad y solidaridad a Lupín, unidos por la diversión, las bromas, pero también considerados brillantes, eran nobles con las personas cuando la situación lo necesitaba, valientes, no le tenían miedo a nada, realizaron un mapa con todos lo lugares posibles para salir de Hogwarts, conocidos entre ellos como Cornamenta (James Potter), Canuto (Sirius Black), Lunático (Remus John Lupín) y Colagusano (Peter Pettigrew), se daban a conocer a la gente como "Merodeadores", llevaban un símbolo que los unía, un anillo hecho con oro blanco, rojo y amarillo mágico (n/a significado de amistad pase lo que pase y por siempre, este metal era el que se entregaba en San Valentín a las personas que considerabas tus amigos) en el caso de James, Peter y Sirius, sus anillos tenían una "C" garigoleada en la parte de arriba, mientras que Remus ostentaba una "L" en dicho lugar, de acuerdo a su apodo dentro del grupo, por dentro todos traían grabado la palabra "Merodeadores", en muestra de unión, el oro rojo y amarillo entrelazado formaban el anillo, mientas que las letras estaban hechas de oro blanco.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto dando paso a cierto chico que comparta la habitación con Remus, Sirius y Peter, nada más y nada menos que Frank Longbottom, el chico compartía su habitación con los tres merodeadores, desde que Potter se fuera a la sala de Premios Anuales, era un chico de mediana estatura, tenia una melena color azabache, que al sol se tornaba azulada, ojos inteligentes y sagaces, ostentaba el titulo de uno de los mas inteligentes de la generación, además de poseer un cuerpo delgado, pero no flaco, mantenía una buena condición, gracias a las practicas en el club de duelo, donde tenia que ser bastante rápido para esquivar los movimientos de su adversario, se podría decir que entre las chicas de Gryffindor era uno de los grandes partidos a conquistar debido a su condición de sangre pura y prestigio que ostentaba su familia.

- Qué pasa??? Llego en mal momento… - cuestiono el chico con una sonrisa al ver las caras de sus compañeros que no lo esperaban

- No, claro que no…- hablo Remus

- Pareciera que si… no será porque estarán preparando alguna broma para alguien… o es que tienen chicas escondidas debajo de sus camas??? – comento divertido dirigiéndose a su cama recostándose aventando su mochila…

En otra Casa también los rumores les habían llegado…

- Es una estupidez – expreso Rodulphus Lestrange recargado en la esquina de chimenea dándole un trago a su copa que contenía Whiskey de Fuego, el Sly de 16 años, era parte de un grupo muy selecto de amigos, poseedor de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, ya que practicaba en el equipo de quidditch, pero muy pocas veces jugaba, debido a que no era adepto a ese tipo de espectáculos, su cabeza estaba coronada por una mata de hebras color negro, con brillos blancos en algunas partes, un rostro de piel morena clara, que muchas chicas hubieran envidiado, por su perfección, una mirada color azul medianoche, fría e inteligente, en ocasiones su cabello siempre corto de atrás, no siendo así de adelante ocultaba su mirada, tornándose mas misterioso de lo normal, en su boca aparecía por lo regular un rictus de enfado, debido a la poca paciencia que tenia con los tontos,

- Cómo puede existir ese cuaderno??? Sin que nosotros nos enteráramos hasta ahora - agrego su hermano gemelo Rabastan Lestrange, acomodado en la otra esquina de la chimenea con su copa, era prácticamente idéntico a Rudolphus, solo unos detalles los hacían diferentes, mientras que su gemelo prefería el cabello corto, Rabastan lo ostentaba largo hasta los hombros, en el mismo tono que su hermano, su piel era un poco mas obscura, lo que le daba un aspecto mas seductor, tenia un cuerpo mucho mas fornido, ya que él si jugaba en los partidos, además de pertenecer al club de duelo, su mirada era mas obscura que la de su hermano, siempre fría, aunque tranquila, gustaba de ostentar su belleza ante quien se posase ante el, fuera hombre o mujer, no tenia reparos en decir las cosas sin importar a quien hería.

- De qué se preocupan??? de qué no aparezcan en la estúpida "lista"??? yo no necesito eso, yo tengo a la que quiera – expreso con un tono altanero y burlón el líder de los Slytherin Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, chico de 7º año, de 17 años, cabellera rubio platino, la cual le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros, piel porcelánica perfecta, casi traslucida, su cuerpo era delgado, pero por ser Slytherin no se permitían imperfecciones, así que diariamente practicaba quidditch, corría y se mantenía en forma, dándole a sus músculos una buena tonalidad, media alrededor de 1.75 cm sus hermosos ojos color plata, enmarcados por unas rizadas pestañas pálidas, podrían poner a cualquier chica a sus pies, a pesar de la frialdad que expresaban, su sonrisa era mortal para cualquier mujer, ya que aunque era un chico de colegio, podía conquistar a las mujeres mayores que el quisiera, su elegancia y porte eran innegables, al igual que su clase y estilo en todos sus movimientos, heredados desde la cuna, de lo cual se sentía orgulloso en demasía, por ser "Sangre pura", además de su poca accesibilidad, ya que contaba con su fieles gorilas, que lo protegían de las "indeseables" como ellos llamaban al grupo de "sangres sucias", Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, los gorilas de Lucius, no eran precisamente lo mejor de Hogwarts quizás llegaban a un status primerizo de simpáticos, aunque había habido chicas en esos siete años que habían intentado llegar a el líder por medio de sus guardaespaldas, pero siendo quien era, el solo las ignoraba y seguía con su vida.

- Vamos Lucius sabes que no eres el único – expreso en tono de queja Evan, que se encontraba recostado cómodamente con los brazos a tras de la cabeza en un sillón, Evan Rosier tenia 17 años, era sumamente popular entre las chicas, era alto, de tez blanca de cabellera rubia ceniza lacia y hasta los hombros que enmarcaba su varonil rostro, tenia unas pupilas profundas color turquesa las cuales no expresaban nada más que frialdad, cualquiera que se atrevía a verlo a los ojos inmediatamente les recorría un escalofrió por el cuerpo (n/a su presencia, estilo y porte imponían), su cuerpo era como cualquier otro jugador de quidditch, atlético, tenia un abdomen perfectamente marcado y un pecho perfecto en el que muchas deseaban refugiarse pero no todas lo conseguían era bastante exigente a la hora de escoger a las chicas con las que salía, era cazador en el equipo de su casa, además de ser premio anual, provenía de una familia de magos sangre pura, sumamente tradicionalista y poderosa, era hijo único por lo cual había sido bastante consentido, tenia todo lo que quería, nada en la vida se le había negado…, su personalidad era sumamente arrogante y altanera, frívolo la mayoría de la veces, detrás de esa imagen que mostraba al mundo se encontraba un chico imperativo y divertido...algo que le atraía bastante era la magia oscura, el estaba conciente que su destino seria ser mortífago su familia lo era, realmente no le molestaba eso…

- Vamos Lucius, si hay alguien aquí que le teme no estar en la lista, eres tu – se burlo Rodulphus

- Y no se diga saber que contiene… si hay alguien que quiere saber lo que contiene eres tú y podría apostar una botella de Whiskey de Fuego por ello – intervino Barty Crouch Jr. en tono burlón desde su cómoda posición en un sillón cerca de las brasas del fuego mientras se servía más alcohol en su copa, era un chico de séptimo, alto, castaño, con un tono de piel dorado, pupilas risueñas color miel, poseía una sonrisa coqueta, un cuerpo deportivo como de cualquier jugador de quidditch, su personalidad era hiperactiva, era cínico, irónico y sarcástico, poseía el don de la palabra, es decir, una labia que a cualquier chica convencía, quizás no era el más guapo (n/a digamos que era simpático, ok no nos maten en algún punto de su miserable vida debió serlo xD) pero solo bastaba que hablara para que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, no le daba mucha importancia a la escuela, pero a pesar de eso sus calificaciones eran altas ya que tenia que complacer y enorgullecer a su padre, era sangre pura y pertenecía a una familia bastante poderosa en el mundo mágico, sus hobbies eran el quidditch, las chicas, el alcohol y la magia oscura…

- No seas estúpido Barty, quizás tu ni siquiera estés en esa la lista –respondío burlonamente Lucius alzando su copa hacia el chico

- Vamos Lucius, sabes perfectamente que las chicas caen rendidas a mis pies… y cuando quieras apostamos y te lo demuestro – respondío el castaño con el mismo tono de Lucius retándolo alzando su copa hacia el rubio

- Ha por favor Barty, no me hagas reír, cualquiera de los presentes sabe que yo ganaría – se río el rubio de él

- Por que no se dejan de idioteces, todos sabemos de sobra sus aventuras… - señalo un chico recargado en un pilar de la habitación con lo brazos cruzados clavando sus frías pupilas color plata en los chicos, Regulus Arcturus Black, segundo hijo de Orión y Walburga Black, estudiante de quinto año, era bastante alto para su edad, tenia el cabello negro azulado lacio hasta debajo de los pómulos, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás aunque un mechón caía en su cara dándole un toque sensual, tenia un cuerpo atlético, atractivo para las chicas a pesar de su edad, poseía una sonrisa altanera, poseía el estilo, la clase y el porte de todo un Black, además de ser el favorito hasta cierto punto de su madre, su personalidad era calmada, calculadora, fría sin embargo detrás de esa imagen existía, ternura, pero no podía darse el lujo, el debía ser como sus padres querían no podía permitirse revelarse como lo había hecho su hermano… sus interés estaban en la magia oscura, al contrario de su hermano que prefería estudiar para ser auror… había ganado varios premios, y este año fue escogido para ser prefecto de Slytherin.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo… eso sale sombrando… pero de cualquier manera no estaría nada mal echarle un vistazo a ese cuadernillo – manifestó Edward Nott, chico rubio cenizo, de porte inigualable su cabello siempre peinado hacia atrás, dejaba ver su bien tez pálida, no tan clara como la de Malfoy, pero si en un precioso tono claro, sus cejas igual de rubias que su cabello, bajo las cuales unos ojos color gris intenso, enmarcados por unas preciosas pestañas rizadas, esos ojos podrían hechizar a cualquier niña, era según decían sus amigos como las serpientes que hipnotizan a sus victimas, su cuerpo era bastante atlético, aunque un poco delgado, era el modelo perfecto de un anuncio de ropa, tenia el porte y la elegancia características de la casa de las serpientes, además de ser poseedor al igual que sus compañeros de una reputación de galán insoldable y una sensualidad inigualable, sus movimientos felinos destacaban su altura, siempre destacado por lucir extremadamente pulcro en su vestimenta, era considerado el segundo al mando en el liderato de las serpientes, estaba sentado varonilmente junto a su gran amigo Malfoy, removiendo el licor de su copa.

- No es mala idea… sabremos que estupidez es todo eso… si es que existe – hablo Evan desde su cómoda posición

- Yo brindo por eso – anuncio Barty alzando su copa a todos los presentes – después de todo los Slytherin somos los mejores y abarcaremos esa lista

Sentado cerca de ahí pero sin ser tomado en cuenta se encontraba alguien que escuchaba y observaba detenidamente la situación analizándola… era nada mas y nada menos que Serverus Snape… un chico bastante retraído, misterioso, frívolo y calculador, realmente no le gustaban los lugares muy concurridos, prefería la silenciosa biblioteca… se encontraba en sexto año, era alto, delgado, moreno con cabello largo, lacio y grasoso que cubría y enmarcaba su cara, poseía una mirada fúnebre y fría, sus ojos eran color negro brillante, había obtenido grandes honores y premios por su desempeño, desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts estaba interesado en la magia obscura, por lo cual al entrar sabia más maldiciones y hechizos que los que iban en los últimos años… no era el tipo de chico que las chicas seguían, sin embargo era de alguna forma extraña simpático claro que nunca llegaría a estar en los mejores de Hogwarts…

Todos tenían en esa sala algo en común, se consideraban amigos, eran un circulo bastante cerrado no dejaban a cualquiera reunirse con ellos, tenían un símbolo que los unía y los reconocía como un grupo, una cadena de plata mágica (n/a ya que en mundo mágico es más apreciada la plata que el oro, era la que se usaba para unir a los matrimonios mágicos, significa eternidad xD) con un dige en forma de serpiente, la utilizaban debajo de su ropa casi nadie la conocía, y tenía grabada finamente en pársel su nombre y el de su grupo como se hacían conocer como los "slanges", todos provenían de familia de magos poderosas (n/a excepto kmo tdos sabemos Snape, el no contaba dentro del grupo), todos eran frívolos, calculadores, tenían grandes futuros, pero finalmente su gusto por la magia obscura y el odio hacia los Gryffindor los unificaba, pero sin duda, todos finalmente en un futuro unidos por un tatuaje, y sin duda fieles a el Señor Oscuro, todos mortífagos hasta su muerte.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

- De qué hablas???… sabes lo que estas diciendo…??? - expreso incrédulo un chico Hufflepuff, tirando de loco a su acompañante y mejor amigo, Amos Diggory, séptimo año, sin duda un chico popular entre las chicas de su casa y del colegio, famoso por sus jugadas como cazador y capitán del equipo, tenía fama de galán y sin duda lo era, media 1.75 cm, de cabello corto y castaño, una mirada que color plata tierna y a la vez picara, en la cualquier chica se quería sumergir ya que no era fría sino cálida, poseía unos delgados labios rojos, a los cuales toda chica deseaba besar, fornido, atlético, con abdomen y pectorales perfectamente moldeados entre otras cosas…, astuto, líder innato, inteligente y buen estratega, tanto en el quidditch como en el Ajedrez mágico, su personalidad era siempre ser paciente, calmado, coqueto, y procuraba siempre brindarle una sonrisa a todos…le encantaba estar en las fiestas, le interesaban los libros sobre encantamientos, siempre se iba a leer cerca del lago ya que se le hacia un lugar muy calmado y podía concentrarse en su lectura.

- Claro que lo se y no me mires como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias… eso es lo que dicen… no me eches a mi la culpa… yo solo te repito lo que me dijeron – se justifico su amigo Alistar Cauldwell, un hermoso chico de piel bronceada, unos simpáticos lentes cuadrados, tras los cuales unas lindas pupilas azules se dejaban entrever, su carácter era pacifico, por lo regular era el que calmaba los aminos cuando los chicos de su casa se ponían agresivos, inteligente, gustaba de la adivinación y la aritmancia su fuerte eran los números, su estructura ósea era interesante, ya que se distinguía por la finura a de sus rasgos, su cuerpo delgado se mantenía en forma gracias a que ayudaba a Amos en los entrenamientos, aunque el quidditch no fuera su arte preferida, poseía unos sonrosados labios en forma de corazón que le daban un aspecto coqueto a su look.

- Mmmmmm si es verdad no entiendo como las chicas escriben eso… - señalo el castaño tratando de comprenderlo

- Tu lo haz dicho cosas de chicas… por ende incomprensible… - respondió su amigo haciendo ademanes con las manos

- Si, lo se… pero sería mejor que se lo dijeran a los chicos, quizás y solo quizás sus sueños podrían hacerse realidad… y podría darles una cita… - comento divertido imaginándose que tendría todo el año ocupado.

- Vamos, baja tus humos de galán… recuerda que no eres el único… - se defendió el chico

- Ah tonterías… eso lo se… pero si me conocieran no me cambiarían – comento divertido el capitán de Hufflepuff

Cerca de ahí y se encontraba el único que sabia cuales serían los resultados, el cual se divertía con todo lo que sucedía alrededor de un libreta, era nada más y nada menos que el creador del cuaderno, un chico con ideas bastantes locas y ese no podía ser otro que editor del Quisquilloso en el futuro y padre de la ya conocida Luna Lovegood, es decir, Ashtar Lovegood (n/a le colocamos ese nombre porque no encontramos el verdadero :xD), el cual le encantaba estar tomando fotos y escribir artículos extraños, pertenecía a el club de periodismo de Hogwarts. Era un chico alto y rubio generalmente siempre estaba despeinado como acabado de bajar de un vuelo largísimo en escoba, sus ojos eran color azul cielo, de tez pálida ya que no salía mucho al sol solo lo necesario, con un cuerpo atlético, ya que le gustaba caminar de noche buscando cosas insólitas en el bosque prohibido (n/a digamos que era simpático y guapo solo que no lo explotaba, le interesaba más otras cosas) sus vestimentas eran algo extrañas siempre buscaba salir de lo tradicional y común, le interesaban mucho los artefactos muggle…


End file.
